The new kids
by jubileena
Summary: Lucy and Kevin fluggerbutter meet Jubi and Reese Caramel, and they become friends, they have problems to help each other with, will it work? Co written by Agent BM.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story, and I finally got around to it. Lucy and Kevin belong to Agent BM, Vanellope and Rancis belong to Disney, I own Jubi and Reese. Now, on with the story.

*Miami, Florida*

It was an ordinary day in math class, Jubi and Reese were talking to each other before class started. When there was a knock on the door. The teacher got up to answer it, and two kids walked in. One was a girl with blonde hair, Brown eyes, an Mlp shirt, a blue jacket, black boots and a brown skirt.

The other one was a boy with black hair, Blue eyes, a black Star wars shirt, a brown jacket, blue Jeans, and black shoes.

"Hello, who are you two?"The teacher asked.

The two students just handed the teacher their schedules. After looking at it, the teacher smiled, he put the papers down and looked at the class.

"Class, this is Lucy and Kevin fluggerbutter, make them feel welcome. You two can sit next to Jubi and Reese up here."Said the teacher, pointing to a pair of twins sitting in the front.

Lucy and Kevin just walked over to the table and sat down. Jubi and Reese smiled at them, and they weakly smiled back. Throughout class, the sets of twins kept their distance, until the bell rang. Lucy and Kevin picked up their bags and left the room, Reese and Jubi following them.

"They seem shy."Reese said."Yeah, I remember that's how we felt on our first day. "Jubi said.

Reese got an idea in her head.

"We could hang out with them. "Reese said. Jubi tugged at her long Brown hair, as she thought it over.

"Good idea, sis."Jubi said.

And they walked to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Agent BM for the idea.

Jubi and Reese walked into the cafeteria and got their lunch. After that, they walked outside to find Lucy and Kevin sitting alone eating Pizza. Reese and Jubi walked over to them with warm smiles.

"Hi, Do you mind if we sit down with you?"Jubi asked.

"That depends, are you going to make us leave? "Kevin asked.

The two sisters stared at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"No, we won't make you. "Reese said.

Kevin and Lucy smiled.

"Sure, you can join us. "Lucy said.

The girls smiled as they sat down.

"So,I hear you two are new. "Jubi said before eating some of her salad.

"Yeah, we're new."Lucy said.

Reese and Jubi understood how that felt.

"Where are you from? "Reese asked.

Kevin and Lucy were silent for a minute.

"If you don't want to tell us, we understand."Jubi said.

"No, it's fine, it's just that no one's asked us that. "Kevin said.

Kevin took a deep breath and started to explain.

"We're from a video game called sugar ,"Kevin said, "We came here to make friends and try to live in the real world."

"Hi, I'm Lucy, I love MLP, but I haven't found anyone who likes that show. "Lucy said.

Reese smiled from hearing that someone else liked the show.

"Really? I love that show, too."Reese said, excitedly.

"Cool."Lucy said.

"I'm Kevin, I like Star wars and transformers, if anyone still likes those."Kevin said.

Jubi smiled at Kevin,.

"What you like makes you who you are."Jubi said, Sweetly.

Kevin smiled at her.

"Well, It's nice to meet you two, I'm Jubi and I love animals and nature."Jubi explained.

"That's great!"Lucy exclaimed.

"Thanks. "Jubi said.

"I also have a thing for jewelry. "Lucy said, Lifting her jacket sleeves to reveal on her left wrist a silver braclet with a heart charm, on her right wrist, there were silver, gold and rubber braclets along with a purple watch. She lifted her hair to show that she was wearing cherry earrings, and she pulled two necklaces out of her shirt, one was s silver necklace with a heart charm and her name on it and the other was just a white shell necklace.

"This is part of what I have."Lucy said.

"That's cool."Reese said.

"Thanks."Lucy said.

"You guys seem cool."Jubi said.

"Thanks, we should hang out sometime."Kevin said.

"We could hang out with them tonight if it's ok with mom and dad."Lucy said.

Jubi and Reese smiled.

"Really?"Reese asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask them."Lucy said, picking up her phone.

"Hi, mom, yeah, it's me. Can we invite two friends over tonight? Really? Thanks, mom."Lucy said and turned back to the group.

"You two can come over tonight."Lucy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, after School, Reese and Jubi met Lucy and Kevin at the end of the corner. Together, all four of the kids walked to Lucy and Kevin's house. They made it to the large suburban home and they walked in.

"Welcome to our home."Kevin said.

The two girls walked in and were greeted nicely by the family. Their dad was watching tv on the couch and the mom was in the kitchen and smiled at the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Vanellope and this is my husband, Rancis. Are you Jubi and Reese?"Vanellope asked.

Jubi and Reese stared at each other when she said their names.

"How do you know who we are?"Jubi asked.

"Lucy called and told me about you girls."Vanellope explained.

The girls nodded meaning that they understood.

Lucy and Kevin took both girls upstairs and showed them around.

They started with Kevin's room, his room was blue, he had star wars and transformers covering a wall. His room had a few pieces of clothing on the floor, but the rest of the room was fine. He had a blue comforter and white pillows.

They then went into Lucy's room, it was pink with MLP stuff in it. She had a black comforter on her bed and black pillows, there were also some MLP plush toys on her bed. Jubi went to talk to Kevin in his room, she walked in and sat on his bed.

"So, how do you like it here?"Jubi asked.

"It's ok."Kevin told her.

"Ok, that's good."Jubi said.

She saw something under the bed and she picked it up, it was a blue plush penguin.

"Here you go, Kevin."Jubi said, handing him the toy.

"Thanks, Jubi."Kevin said, taking the toy and putting it on his bed.

With Lucy and Reese, Lucy was showing Reese some of her things. Reese was looking at her posters and was astonished.

"You must really like the show, I like it because not like this."Reese said and Lucy didn't hear it, which was a good thing.

"Good thing you didn't hear that."Reese said, of course, Lucy was wearing headphones.

Lucy was eating Licorice and Reese sat down on her bed.

"Want some?"Lucy asked, offering some candy.

"No thanks."Reese said.

Jubi walked into Lucy's room and Reese walked into Kevin's room.

"Wow, Lucy, you really like Mlp."Jubi said.

"Yeah."Lucy said.

Lucy took her headphones off and she started to talk to Jubi.

"What's it like having a sister?"Lucy asked.

Jubi smiled and said,"Reese is a great sister, she's so sweet, I love her."Jubi said.

Lucy frowned, She sometimes wished she had a sister.

"It's hard having a brother. "Lucy said. Jubi sat and listened to her.

"One time Kevin took me to Let's go jungle 3, I was eaten by a giant frog, I don't want to talk about how Kevin had to get me out. I thought I was going to die."Lucy said and tears formed in her eyes. "Another time, we went into a star wars game, Kevin said he would protect me, but I got shot. Another time..."Lucy said and broke down, crying.

Jubi grabbed Lucy and hugged her.

"I know how you feel, I also had a bad past."Jubi said.

This made Lucy sit down to listen to her story.

"I've always been bullied ever since I was little, but I don't know why, I'm a nice girl. I'm still bullied and I won't say what I do, my best friend, Alyssa, moved away when we were in the third grade, we talk, but it isn't the same."Jubi said, pulling half of a BFF necklace from her shirt."We got these to show that we were best friends."Jubi said, finally breaking down.

Lucy quickly hugged her.

"It's ok, Jubi, I'm here for you."Lucy said Jubi wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Thanks, Lucy, thanks for listening to me."Jubi said.

"You're welcome and thanks for listening to me, Jubi, you and your sister are my best friends."Lucy said, hugging her.

After some tears and hugs, Lucy and Jubi got off of the bed and opened the door, Kevin and Reese fell onto the floor.

"Are you two ok?"Jubi asked, helping Reese up.

"Yes, we're fine."Reese said.

"We heard what you two said, you've also had some good times."Kevin said, but before the two could help them, Vanellope called them down for dinner. The four walked out of the room and downstairs, they sat down at the table and Vanellope gave everyone a cheeseburger with fries. The Six started eating. Vanellope looked over and saw that Lucy was still wearing her headphones.

"Lucy, no headphones at the table."Vanellope said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and put them on the couch.

"Thanks."Vanellope said.

"You're welcome."Lucy said, biting her cheeseburger.

Kevin sneezed and teleported to the other side of the kitchen.

"I thought that stopped happening."Kevin said, before he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Did you see that?"Reese asked.

"Yes,I did."Jubi said.

The rest of Kevin's family was nervous, they had to think of something to keep the girls from telling anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy and her family looked at each other and frowned before returning to the two girls. Vanellope was the first to speak.

"Ok, how much is it going to cost us to get you to keep quiet about this?"Vanellope asked, nervous.

The two twin girls looked at each other and then back to the family. Jubi smiled and Reese shook her head.

"We won't tell."Reese said.

This actually suprised the family, but at the same time, they were legitimately curious. Lucy fiddled with her bracelet, and Kevin sighed with relief. Kevin then started to speak.

"Why not?"Kevin asked.

Jubi simply sighed and started to answer their question. She had a feeling that she could trust them, but Reese wasn't so sure. The two sighed again and started to explain. But first, Reese made them promise to not tell.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this?"Reese asked.

The others looked at her.

"Sis, what are you talking about? I think they can help us."Jubi said.

Now, Lucy , Kevin and their parents had the opportunity to raise their eyebrows. Jubi could only sigh as she prepared to explain what they were talking about.

"We have powers."Jubi finally said after an awkward silence.

The parents looked at her, Lucy and Kevin half smiled and Reese smiled faintly. Jubi bit her lip. Reese decided to explain herself.

"What can you do?"Rancis asked the two guests.

The two whispered about what to do, until Reese convinced her older sister to go first. Jubi sighed and explained her abilities.

"I can teleported."She revealed.

The family stared at her. Then they looked at each other. Lucy smiled before she turned to Jubi.

" Really? We can help you with that. But is that true?"Lucy asked.

Jubi took this opportunity to show her to prove that she was telling the truth. She teleported from her seat to the living room.

"Does that prove it?"Jubi said, walking back into the kitchen. The family smiled and nodded before they turned to Reese. Reese bit her lip before she spoke.

"I'm a mermaid."She said.

She then went to the sink, wet her hands and fell onto the floor with her brown tail. The others stared at her with the exception of Jubi. Jubi had a look on her that said, 'Trust me.'. Kevin recovered from his shock and walked up to her.

"Are you ok?"Kevin asked, helping Reese up.

"Yeah."Reese said, drying off.

"How do you live like this?"Vanellope asked.

Reese got up before starting to speak.

"It's a long story."Reese said.

Kevin turned to his family and Lucy turned to them.

"They have powers, too."Lucy said.

The family nodded and decided to help them. After all that, Kevin and Reese suggested that they get back to dinner. Their sisters agreed. But something else happened, it was just after they'd eaten dinner. The kids were in Lucy's room android they were eating ice cream when Jubi climbed up the curtains. It didn't take long for Reese to find her up there, it was her hair that gave her away. Lucy and Kevin looked at her.

"Get off of my curtains."Lucy said,

Jubi jumped down. Kevin turned to Reese again.

"What's going on?"Kevin asked.

"You saw my powers, Jubi has another power."Reese said.

Lucy and Kevin were confused by what she meant.

"What is she then?"Kevin asked.

"Take a guess."Reese challenged.

Jubi was now licking herself. Lucy facepalmed.

"She's a cat."Lucy said.

"Yes, it's embarrassing for me."Reese said.

"We can help you."Kevin said.

Jubi went back to normal and smiled.

"Thanks."Jubi said.

This ended with the group laughing.


End file.
